Dudas y Juicios
by SheilaStV
Summary: Algunas veces por heridas del pasado actuamos de forma defensiva o resolvemos huir cuando el daño parece repetirse, se crean dudas y se hacen juicios que podrían estar mal dirigidos. Kagome se siente traicionada, y decide tomar una decisión, pero ¿será esta la mejor? / InuKag / AU / OS


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Dudas y juicios**

 _Algunas veces por heridas del pasado actuamos de forma defensiva o resolvemos huir cuando el daño parece repetirse, se crean dudas y se hacen juicios que podrían estar mal dirigidos. Kagome se siente traicionada, y decide tomar una decisión, pero ¿será esta la mejor?_

* * *

 **Capitulo único.**

Kagome estaba comenzando a preocuparse, su novio se había ido en un viaje por su trabajo, hacía casi dos semanas, pero ya tenía una semana que no se comunicaba con ella. No es que ella fuera de las maniáticas que quieren saber qué hace su pareja o donde está, pero le preocupaba que le hubiese pasado algo. No era común en él desaparecer así.

Ella e Inuyasha tenían un año de relación y apenas seis meses que ella había aceptado ir a vivir con él, y dar el gran paso. Kagome tuvo dudas de comenzar la relación desde el principio, y bien justificadas.

Su relación anterior resultó ser un desastre, su ex novio había terminado siendo un mujeriego, quien la engañó en múltiples ocasiones, hasta que finalmente ella lo consiguió en pleno acto, se había sentido tan tonta, y tan usada, él la engañaba en sus propias narices y ella no lo había notado. Tuvo que haber sido muy ciega.

Por eso se había asegurado de no caer bajo la conquista de cualquier otro hombre, mucho menos de esos que solo hablan por hablar. Y le fue muy bien en su tarea de mantenerlos al margen hasta que conoció a Inuyasha.

Aquella tarde cuando salió del trabajo se llevó la sorpresa de que su bicicleta estaba completamente destrozada, la había dejado en el puesto asignado pero al parecer alguien la había chocado. Antes de poder reaccionar un muchacho se acercó a ella y le preguntó si era la dueña, al ella responder que sí, él comenzó a disculparse. Él había sido quien chocó contra la bicicleta.

Él le contó cómo pasó todo y que el auto ya se lo habían llevado, como no pudieron contactar con ella él decidió quedarse allí para hablar personalmente de lo ocurrido. Ella notó como él presentada algunos rasguños y la camisa que tenía estaba manchada de sangre, en ese momento comenzó a preocuparle más la salud del muchacho que su bicicleta. Le dijo que no se preocupara que luego podrían hablar, pero que debía ir a emergencias, él aceptó luego de mucha insistencia.

Ella lo había acompañado a la consulta solo para asegurarse de que asistiera, cuando se disponía a marcharse él la detuvo y le pidió su número para poder hablar de cómo se responsabilizaría por lo sucedido, ella se lo dio y él a su vez le dio dinero para que ella pagase un taxi a su casa. Aquella clase de atención le había resultado casi abrumadora.

Él se comunicó con ella al día siguiente para decirle que cargaría con los gastos en caso de que ella quisiera reparar la bicicleta o le compraría una nueva, lo que ella prefiriera. A ella le parecía una exageración una bicicleta nueva, por lo que prefirió reparar la suya, lo que no contaba era con que entonces él se ofrecería a llevarla y buscarla de su trabajo mientras duraban las reparaciones. Y sin que ella hubiese podido negarse así paso.

Comenzaron a platicar y conocerse cada vez un poco más, y cuando ella por fin logró tener su bicicleta de regreso él siguió escribiéndole, y se dio cuenta que era agradable hablar con él. Inuyasha le habló de su relación anterior, su ex novia había intentado controlarlo y moldearlo a su antojo, alejándolo de sus amigos, finalmente él termino con la relación porque se sentía ahogado y ya no le resultaba gratificante.

Pasado un tiempo él le pidió una oportunidad porque sentía algo especial por ella. Kagome cedió solo después de pensar que ya le conocía lo suficiente para ver que no era como su antigua pareja.

Ella nunca había sido la clase de chica que está detrás de un hombre para saber qué hace las 24 horas del día, le bastaba con saber que estaba bien y más si estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y no podía confirmarlo por su cuenta. Y era normal que se preocupara, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha después de todo.

Con la idea de no pensar demasiado en el asunto y queriendo mantener la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, se mantuvo ocupada en su trabajo.

* * *

Fue el jueves en la noche cuando Inuyasha se comunicó con ella, le explicó de forma breve que su teléfono se había descompuesto y hasta el día anterior fue que pudo obtenere otro, y con lo mal que le iba la tecnología fue hasta ese momento que pudo comunicarse.

Ella sonrió, realmente él no era muy bueno con las cosas tecnológicas.

—Llegaremos el sábado en la tarde —anunció.

—¿Llegaremos? —preguntó con duda, Inuyasha había viajado solo.

—Sí. Me he encontrado con una vieja amiga, y se quedara un par de días con nosotros —explicó de forma breve, y con eso una alarma se encendió en ella.

—¿Una amiga? —se sentía como una tonta por repetir lo que él le decía.

—Sí, se mudara de regreso a la ciudad. ¿Cómo has estado? Ya quiero verte.

Ella tardó un par de segundo en reaccionar, y poder articular palabra. El resto de la conversación fue sin relevancia y Kagome en su mayoría respondió con monosílabos.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono se echó a llorar en la enorme cama. Se sentía en una especie de dejà vu, solo que en esa ocasión no podía hacerse la tonta, debía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. ¡Oh! Pero dolía tanto tener que asimilarlo. ¿Realmente le estaba pasando lo mismo? ¿Por qué a ella?

¡Dios! En ese momento dolía mucho más. Había querido creer tanto en él, se había enamorado tan profundamente que ahora el daño resultaba mucho mayor.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha llegó el sábado a su casa presentía que algo estaba mal, Kagome no había respondido sus mensajes desde el día anterior y las llamadas se enviaban directo al buzón, algo le había pasado, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando ella no respondió aquella mañana comenzó a preocuparse y por eso había hecho todo lo posible para tomar el vuelo de la mañana en lugar de esperar al que le correspondía.

Rin le decía que no tenía sentido, que él había estado una semana sin comunicarse con ella, y no pasó nada, lo más seguro es que ella estuviese bien y tan solo estuviese ocupada. Pero él no lo creía así, casi tenía la certeza de que algo le había pasado.

Y al entrar a su casa ya podía confirmarlo, el lugar estaba vacío, y bien sabía que Kagome no trabajaba los sábados. La llamó a gritos un par de veces y la respuesta fue nula, entonces se dirigió a la cocina y allí la vio; en la nevera, sujeta con un imán, había una breve nota escrita a mano por la misma Kagome.

"Tuve que irme, no puedo soportar esto. Ha quedado comida para el fin de semana. Espero que seas feliz."

Inuyasha leyó la nota una y otra vez tratando de comprender. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Te dije que sería un problema —escuchó que le decía Rin que se le había acercado.

—¿Qué?

—Es bastante obvio que cree que has tenido una aventura conmigo —explicó Rin.

—No, Kagome no… —calló al darse cuenta.

Kagome pensó que él la había engañado, tal como lo había hecho su ex novio. ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía? La respuesta era no, pero ella había sido herida de tal manera en el pasado que ahora creía que él le haría lo mismo.

Arrugó la nota y la tiró en algún lugar, iría a buscar a su novia y le haría entender que él no era como su ex, él no la lastimaría.

—¿A dónde vas? —le gritó Rin cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

—Iré a buscar a Kagome —fue la corta respuesta que dio antes de marcharse.

Después de él haber terminado su relación con Kikyou no se creyó capaz de establecer una relación formal con nadie más, había perdido mucho con esa relación, y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar otra y que se repetirse lo mismo.

Salió con un par de chicas pero nada duradero, si decía que recordaba algún nombre mentía, ninguna fue en serio, por aquel entonces pensaba que actuar como lo hacía su hermano era lo mejor, cualquier cosa antes de dejarse manipular nuevamente.

Pero entonces conoció a Kagome, por accidente había chocado su bicicleta y desde entonces creyó que ese fue el mejor accidente que pudo haber tenido. Desde el momento en que vio a Kagome sintió algo, fue como haberse sentido completo desde ese instante.

En un principio ella se había mostrado muy molesta, pero después de que él le explicase se mostró preocupada por él. Luego de eso él se esforzó por mantener el contacto, le gustaba conversar con ella, escucharla reír y hablar cuando algo le emocionaba.

Cuando ella decidió darle una oportunidad se sintió lleno de júbilo, y luego quiso más, y fue cuando le pidió que viviesen juntos. Cuando estuvo con Kikyou jamás se hubiese imaginado compartiendo un hogar, era lo suficiente controladora viviendo separados no quería pensar como pudo haber sido al vivir juntos.

Con Kagome si lo había querido, verse solo los fines de semanas no le resultaba suficiente, quería compartir más con ella, y para cuando logró convencerla se dio cuenta que había más cosas que no sabía de ella, como por ejemplo que era una adicta a las series.

No tenían una semana de vivir juntos cuando el viernes ella se acomodó en el sofá con su laptop sobre las piernas y le dijo que no la esperara para dormir, al preguntarle porqué, ella le respondió que debía ponerse a día con sus series. Se dio de voluntario para acompañarla pero Kagome le dijo que no era necesario, aun así él se quedó con ella a un lado del sofá.

Cada cierto tiempo le hacía alguna pregunta y ella respondía lo más breve que podía, en algunas ocasiones detenía el capítulo porque debía explicar algo de temporadas anteriores. En un momento Kagome detuvo por completo el capítulo, y le dijo que fueran a dormir que ya luego podría ponerse al día, en ese momento no pudo hacer que ella cambiase de opinión y fueron a dormir, pero esa noche tomó una decisión, y a partir de aquel momento se volvió una rutina para él comenzar a ver las series que ella seguía.

Cuando Kagome lo sorprendió, él le explicó que la serie le había parecido interesante y que querría seguir viéndola con ella. Kagome le había sonreído y se había sentado a su lado para acompañarlo a ver las temporadas que ella ya había visto.

Si en alguna otra oportunidad alguien le hubiese dicho que lo acompañase a ver alguna de esas series se habría negado, pero en aquel momento había querido hacerlo por el simple hecho de compartir más tiempo con Kagome. Y se dio cuenta que realmente era un pasatiempo divertido, más si lo compartía con ella.

Ella lo hizo cambiar de tantas maneras, algunas más sutiles que otras, pero lo mejor era que ella no lo había obligado, ni siquiera se lo había insinuado, él solo quiso hacer esos cambios por ella.

Recorrió el camino que ya conocía hacia el conjunto residencial. Solo había un lugar donde pudo haber ido Kagome, y era a donde había vivido antes de mudarse con él; ella compartía apartamento con una compañera de trabajo y vieja amiga, Sango, y estaba completamente seguro de que había regresado allí.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó, la castaña abrió poco después. Al ver que era él quien tocaba se cruzó de brazos con la intención de no dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó en tono tosco.

—Vine a buscar a Kagome —respondió tranquilo. La mujer lo vio con recelo.

—¿La engañaste? —había acusación en su tono.

—No —fue su corta respuesta, se mantuvo serio y al parecer la castaña le creyó porque se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

—Está en la que era su habitación.

—Gracias, Sango.

—Solo arregla las cosas.

Fue directamente a la habitación que sabía le correspondía a Kagome, no se molestó en tocar, solo abrió y entró. Su novia estaba acostada boca abajo y podía haber creído que dormía de no ser porque mantenía un brazo fuera de la cama para jugar con la gata de su amiga.

—En serio no tengo ganas de salir, Sango —dijo ella luego de escuchar la puerta.

—Quizás no saldrás con ella, pero definitivamente vendrás conmigo —dijo y con eso logró que Kagome se incorporara de inmediato. La sorpresa y expectación en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a buscar a mi novia, eso es obvio.

—No iré contigo —refutó de inmediato—. Además, ¿para qué me quieres si ya tienes a alguien más?

—¿Así que solo decidiste por tu cuenta que yo te fui infiel? Ni siquiera me otorgas el beneficio de la duda.

—¿El beneficio de la duda? ¡Trajiste a tu amante y quieres presentármela!

—¡No es mi amante, maldita sea! —se acercó hasta ella y se la cargó al hombro, de esa forma se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! —gritó desesperada comenzando a golpearlo en la espalda.

—Si no quieres escucharme por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

—¡Sango! Ayúdame, por favor —pidió a su amiga.

—Creo que deberías escucharlo. Igual después entre ambas podemos asesinarlo —le dijo a modo de despedida y Kagome no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Sango estaba de parte de Inuyasha? ¡Se suponía que era su amiga!

Sango siempre había estado de su parte, incluso solía decirle que nunca se dejase llevar por lo que dicen los hombres, que ellos solo tenían un propósito en mente y era llevarse a la mujer a la cama, y para eso se llenaban la boca de palabras bonitas. Era por eso que le resultaba tan extraño que ahora hubiera actuado de aquella manera, quizás su amiga se estaba ablandando.

El trayecto a casa de Inuyasha transcurrió en silencio, ella no pensaba decir una palabra y tampoco quería escucharlo; cuando llegaron él estacionó y dio la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta, Kagome no se movió.

—Ven conmigo o volveré a cargarte al hombro.

—No quiero conocer a tu amante.

Inuyasha en lugar de decirle algo más la tomó con agilidad y volvió a cargarla al hombro.

—¡Hey!

—Te lo advertí —fue lo único que dijo él y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta con dificultad pero en ningún momento la dejó bajar, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y siguió cargándola.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí sola? Pude haber sufrido un ataque de ansiedad —pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer.

—Pero no lo sufriste.

—¿Por qué la traes así? No me digas que esta inconsciente —la voz de ella parecía de verdad preocupada.

—No, pero se negaba a venir conmigo.

—Y no la culpo, eres un bruto cuando quieres. ¿Piensas bajarla?

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha la bajó, aunque de mala gana, luego la hizo darse vuelta para que quedara frente a la otra mujer. Era realmente hermosa, eso debía admitirlo, aunque tenía un poco cara de niña, ¿Qué edad podría tener?

—Rin, ella es Kagome. Kagome, ella es Rin, la ex novia de Sesshoumaru —aquella presentación sí que la dejo fría, ¿esa muchacha había sido novia de Sesshoumaru?

Rin fue quien llevó la conversación después, le contó el cómo era que conocía a Inuyasha desde hacía tiempo; habían sido vecinos durante su infancia y adolescencia, luego al morir su abuela ella se había mudado para cambiar un poco el ambiente, y desde entonces había estado lejos, hasta ahora que había decidido volver al encontrarse con Inuyasha.

Su invitada se dispuso a prepararles la cena, y Kagome se sintió realmente mal, había reaccionado de forma exagerada aunque suponía que estaba justificada.

Luego de comer fueron a la sala y entonces Inuyasha se tendió en el sofá con la intención de apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Kagome. Ella al notar que él se estaba durmiendo le dijo que fuera hasta la habitación, él se negó diciendo que solo iría a la cama cuando ella lo hiciera, que tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir con ella y entonces se abrazó a su cintura.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó Rin después de un rato.

—Profundamente —respondió al pasarle la mano por la cabeza como si fuese un perro.

—Te acabo de conocer, pero puedo decirte que me alegra que él este contigo. Le haces bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —no se sentía confiada.

—Sí. Cuando me fui él aún estaba con Kikyou —la muchacha hizo un gesto despectivo—, y era completamente diferente de verlo contigo. Ella era demasiado controladora, y él ni siquiera podía salir a divertirse con sus amigos, para Inuyasha era un alivio cuando olvidaba el teléfono en casa, era libre. Ahora fue todo lo opuesto, cuando lo encontré ya tenía varios días que se le había dañado el teléfono y debido al trabajo no había podido ir a comprar uno, se le veía realmente mal por no poder hablar contigo. Estuvimos hablando, y pues como yo tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y era desesperante verlo, fui y le hice el favor de comprarle un teléfono. Admito que fue bastante divertido ver como se frustraba al no poder adaptarse rápido, es decir ¿quién hoy en día es tan tosco acerca de la tecnología? —Rin rió y Kagome no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Esas eran cosas que ella no sabía y que posiblemente Inuyasha no le contaría, así que le agradeció a Rin por haberle dicho. Y ahora se sentía mucho más tonta por haber dudado de él, cuando notoriamente solo había estado pensando en ella.

Le hizo algunas preguntas más a Rin de cómo era Inuyasha antes y se dio cuenta que en muchas cuentas no había cambiado, como lo era en lo terco y obstinado, pero había madurado en muchos otros aspectos, y Rin se lo concedía a ella, cosa que pensaba no merecía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió luego de un rato, había algo por lo que sentía curiosidad, y ya que habían entablado una pequeña confianza esperaba salir de dudas.

—Claro, pregunta.

—Inuyasha te presentó como la ex novia de Sesshoumaru. No lo tomes a mal, pero se me hace difícil verlos como pareja. —Rin en lugar de sentirse ofendida se echó a reír.

—Tranquila, a todos les parecía difícil de creer incluso cuando estábamos juntos. Él siempre me ha atraído, desde que yo era una chiquilla incluso; sucedió en mi último año de Universidad, una noche yo estaba en una fiesta y él llegó y me sacó a rastras, es algo en lo que se parece a Inuyasha aunque ellos quieran negarlo; luego de eso me dijo que yo no podía actuar de esa forma, debía ser una buena chica, yo me moleste y le dije que no quería ser una buena chica, peleamos bastante y le grité que yo era una mujer y que si él no podía verlo otros hombres lo harían. Y a partir de allí comenzamos nuestra relación.

Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida, aquello era algo que no conocía de Sesshoumaru, no era como si lo conociese o tratase mucho con él, pero siempre era tan frio y distante, y por Inuyasha sabía que no tenía relación con nadie.

—¿Y por qué terminaron? —ante esa pregunta ella notó como Rin se contrariaba un poco.

—Luego de la muerte de mi abuela, me sentía muy sola y necesitaba algo más, algo que sabía que Sesshoumaru no podía darme. Entonces por más que lo amase decidí terminar con la relación e irme.

—Tuvo que haber sido muy duro.

—Lo fue, pero me mantuve bastante ocupada y pude soportarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Aun lo amas —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, aquello podía notarse claramente, al menos ella podía verlo por más que Rin intentase ocultarlo con sonrisas y gestos para restarle importancia. La escuchó suspirar.

—Ya no importa —dijo al encogerse de hombros, y luego de eso su postura cambio por completo.

Poco hablaron después, Kagome se ocupó de despertar a Inuyasha y luego de dejar a Rin en el cuarto de huéspedes fueron a dormir.

* * *

Varios días después Rin se había marchado al encontrar un apartamento donde quedarse, Kagome lamentó tener que despedirla, en esos pocos días habían entablado una buena amistad, Rin era encantadora y era imposible no sentirse bien a su lado.

Ella e Inuyasha estaban muy bien, y ya se había disculpado varias veces por haber desconfiado de él, aún se sentía mal por ni siquiera haberle dado el beneficio de la duda. Pero quería demostrarle que de ahora en adelante confiaría ciegamente en él.

Era por eso que aquella noche tenía todo especialmente preparado, creía que él se lo merecía después de lo que había pasado, y esperaba que todo resultase bien.

Le había preparado su comida favorita, e incluso su postre favorito, había llamado a Izayoi para pedirle instrucciones. Ya tenía todo listo y solo esperaba que llegara Inuyasha.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, se veía en el espejo de la sala por enésima vez cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció él al entrar. Ella se apresuró a recibirlo.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dijo al momento que lo abrazaba.

—Hola pequeña —él respondió el abrazo de forma instantánea—. No es que me queje, pero ¿a qué se debe este recibimiento?

—Ven, te tengo una sorpresa —le tomó la mano y lo guió a la cocina, luego de que él se hubiese sentado a la mesa ella siguió hablando—. He preparado esto a modo de disculpa, no debí haber actuado en la forma en que lo hice, tuve que haber confiado en ti.

—No tuviste que haberlo molestado, también me considero un poco responsable, no me exprese de la forma correcta. Me tuve que haber imaginado que pensarías…

—¡No! No quiero que tengas que pensar en el modo que debes decirme las cosas, solo para evitar que yo me arme ideas. Quiero que sigas siendo tú mismo, ese chico impulsivo y algo malhumorado, pero que se mostró preocupado por haber estropeado la bicicleta de una desconocida. Me enamoré de ti por esas cosas y no quisiera que cambiaras nada.

—Algunas cosas deben mejorar. —Kagome negó para contradecirlo.

—Para mí eres perfecto tal y como eres —se acercó a él y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Luego se encargó de servir la comida, la cena resultó amena y tranquila, Kagome intentaba calmar sus nervios. Al terminar de comer se encargó se servirle una ración de postre a Inuyasha.

—Quizás no sea tan bueno como el de tu madre. —Inuyasha probó el primer bocado.

—Está bueno —le dijo ya cuando iba a tomar otra mordida.

—Prometo mejorar, nuestros hijos probaran los mejores dangos —al decir eso vio como Inuyasha se atragantó al instante y la miró con los ojos casi desorbitados—. No estoy embarazada —se apresuró a aclarar y creía que había visto un poco de desilusión en el rostro de él.

Aquello podría ir bien, respiró profundo y se preparó para lo siguiente. Se acercó a él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Luego lo hizo volverse un poco y en ese momento ella se arrodilló delante de él.

—¿Qué…?

—Te amo, y quiero que sepas que confiare en ti ciegamente, que creeré en ti. Y quisiera que… —se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire—me permitieras demostrártelo. Me he dado cuenta que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, y es por eso que… —tragó con fuerza para apartar el nudo de su garganta—. Inuyasha Taisho ¿me concederías el privilegio de ser tu esposa?

La sorpresa quedo marcada en el rostro de Inuyasha, la veía boquiabierto, estaba completamente desencajado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Entonces sin decir una palabra él se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie para después alejarse de su lado y salir de la cocina.

Kagome se derrumbó en el suelo, no sabía que había pasado pero lo había arruinado, de eso estaba segura. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogó un sollozo, luego con dificultad se puso de pie, no podía quedarse allí. Ella le había dicho a Inuyasha que confiaría en él y así lo haría, quizás él no estaba listo para el matrimonio, y si era así le explicaría que no tenía importancia, que podían mantener su relación tal y como la llevaban, si no era que él huía por completo.

Se dirigió hasta el fregadero y comenzó a lavar lo que se había utilizado para la cena. No habrían pasado más de dos minutos cuando sintió como era volteada con fuerza, fue Inuyasha quien lo hizo y ahora él se arrodillaba delante de ella. Lo observó con gran sorpresa, él parecía debatirse en que decir, abría y cerraba los labios como si se arrepintiese.

Lo que se decidió a hacer fue a tomar su mano izquierda y le pasó un anillo por el dedo anular.

—Se supone que debía ser yo quien te lo propusiera —fue lo que salió de sus labios.

—Tu… —quería decirle algo pero sentía que no podía, pero al notar que él parecía molestó volvió a hablar— ¿Estas molesto?

—No —respondió y se puso de pie para tomarle el rostro entre las manos—. Pero me has quitado la oportunidad de dar mi discurso y arrancarte él "si quiero". Estoy un poco frustrado, pero por otra parte estoy bastante feliz de que quieras casarte conmigo —le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Querías casarte conmigo? —preguntó casi incrédula.

—Desde que me di cuenta que estar contigo me bastaba para ser feliz, pero luego de que me costara tanto convencerte para que te mudaras, decidí esperar un tiempo e ir a tu ritmo.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo, ahora quería llorar de pura felicidad. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y estaba segura de que él la amaba quizás un poco más.

Ya no tendría dudas ni se armaría juicios injustos en su cabeza, confiaría en él y se dejaría amar por ese hombre terco, impulsivo y un poco malhumorado, porque después de todo era solo suyo, y ahora podía estar segura de eso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hola, bebeses! Sé que quizás estén molestos porque me salte una semana sin publicar (o quizás ni lo notaron), pero bueno estaba trabajando en un proyecto personal, y luego esta idea no quería dejar de pasarse por mi mente y pues tuve que escribirla. Aunque creo que en algún momento me perdí en lo que quería transmitir, espero que no haya resultado ser un completo desastre.**

 **La escena de la conversación de Kagome y Rin no terminaría así, la verdad ni la tenía planeada, simplemente paso. Incluso yo me sorprendí al tener que presentarla como ex novia, o sea, mi plan era una vieja vecina de infancia ¿de dónde salió eso? La verdad no tengo idea, pero luego no pude quitarlo porque me gusto eso, fue como un giro inesperado. Espero que no estén muy molestas por eso, igual creo que alguien por allí comenzara a armar una rebelión(?)**

 **Otro problema de esta historia fue escoger un nombre, no fue hasta hoy que logre ponérselo, y pues no termina de convencerme del todo pero ya quedo así u.u y pues eso me bloqueaba porque yo soy de las que necesitan que la historia tenga nombre para darle un sentido, y ese debate interno me causaba bloqueos.**

 **Espero que esta idea que salió de mi bulliciosa mente, haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Debo dar las gracias especialmente a mi Baby Girl, que me ayudo en mis momentos de crisis como casi siempre. Eres un encanto, nena.**

 **Trabajare arduamente para seguir manteniéndome publicando de forma semanal.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
